maximum ride
by mindnight'dreams
Summary: Max grew up in a lab her whole life and now her farther wants to her to go to high school. Will max come out on top or fall hard to the bottom.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there my names max! I'm an avian human highbred, 2% bird, 98% human, 100% kick butt. I'm here to tell you the story of my life! Now if you're reading this looking for a story about a girl on the run well you're reading the wrong story pal. This story is about my life and surviving the most dangerous life test of all...HIGHSCHOOL! Now if some of you are like, _High school is so much fun! _Or something like_, don't be a big baby you baby! _ (A.N. stands for author's note. Okay the baby part made me laugh because the first time I put don't be a fag about it, and the reasons for this is, my friend and I were playing guitar hero legends of rock and my friend wanted us to be the thunder queens but spelled it wrong and we became the thunder queers! Lol) and what I have to say to you is YOU! Didn't grow up in a lab where there are only adults to talk to. My farther or, creator, Jeb insisted I have a normal life with the exception of having wings. My farther said I could have them removed but I refused to do so. For a year straight I had to watch how to act in high school over and over again sometime my mother, or creator, Dr. Martinez will let me skip watching the dumb video and let me watch some good old T.V. Today was different today I was starting my first day of high school. All the sincerest where sad to see me go but I reassured them I would visit and help them with their other experiments. Wan said that if any one broke his little pricesa hart he would beat them up. Though he knew I was perfectly capable of protecting my hart any could kick some hard core par core butt.

A loud ring woke me up today; I shot out my hand and turned off the alarm. What time is it? 6:30 p.m. why in the world would school start so dang early! Sighing I pulled my legs out of bed and shuffled over to my closet. Where I then proceeded to pull out a black tank-top and my white t-shirt with many colored paint splatters on it. I bent down and picked up my black skinny jeans then headed to the bath room. After take a quick cold shower to wake myself up I dressed then brushed my teeth. I brushed out my long brown hair then headed down my hall way to my kitchen for a bowl of coco puffs. My farther bought me my own apartment so I could live on my own he said it's my life now, but don't go and so do something stupide like, getting pregnant, witch of cores I had no idea what that was. So he just said stay safe and left.

After eating and then re-brushing my teeth I climbed up to the roof of the house and jumped. Snapping out my wings I flew as fast as I could to school I landed about a block away. Then ran the rest of the way, my first class was Music class, good because I loved to sing and play the piano as well and the guitar and…well…just about any other instrument in the world. I quickly walked to class, but when I got there no one was here. I looked at my watch oh, people are just now getting here and school doesn't start for another 25 minutes. My gaze landed on a big grand master piano. My finger started to twitch and I knew I had to play. I sat down on the bench and started to play Aimo. Last summer one of the Japanese at the hot springs taught it to me and how to sing it in Japanese. (A.N. I can really sing and play this song! Song link here watch?v=WHpt2qikj1I) as soon as I started playing I sang as well.

_**Original / Romaji Lyrics**_

_**English Translation**_

_aimo aimo  
ne-deru ru-she  
noina miria  
enderu purodea  
fotomi_

_aimo aimo  
neder rushe  
noina miria  
ender prodea  
fotomi_

_koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

_We are in a warm ocean._

_ru-rei rureia  
sora wo mau hibari wa nami da  
ru-rei rureia  
omae wa yasashi midori no ko_

_lulei luleia  
The dancing larks in the sky are waves.  
lulei luleia  
You are a young and gentle child._

_aimo aimo  
ne-deru ru-she  
noina miria  
enderu purodea  
fotomi_

_aimo aimo  
neder rushe  
noina miria  
ender prodea  
fotomi_

_koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

_We are in a warm ocean._

As I finished singing the song a loud roar of applause appeared I opened my eye and to see the entire student body and every teacher standing here for the morning announcements', give me a standing ovation. I paled and hurried off stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After the morning news the student body was released for class but because I had music class first I stayed put. I could hear people talking about me but I choose not to listen worried about what I would hear. After all the kids left and the ones that stayed had settled our teacher Miss. Leering walked on the stage.

"Welcome students, I was going to introduce our new student Maximum Ride but I think she has made her present well known." All eyes looked at me I sat at the very back hoping to keep from view. I waved making some one next to me give a soft laugh. "Max sense you're new here I would like you to come on stage and tell us about yourself." I got up and made my way to the stage, Miss. Leering handed me the mike and walked away.

"As you know I like to sing, um…let's see…I love to play piano as well as guitar, drums, and other stuff, and I like to draw and dance. That's about it." Miss. Leering now sitting in the crowd asked,

"May we here you sing once more my dear." I redden slightly but shook my head yes.

"What would you like me to sing?" Miss. Leering brightens then walked up the stage.

"Actually I would like you to perform a duet with one of my male students." She turned to face the crowd and pointed a finger at the boy in the back who was sitting next to me. "Fang would you please come up here." The boy stood making a red head eyes widen. The red head stood up and ran to the stage,

"Miss. Leering! I'm the only person here whose voice is high enough to match Fang's deep voice! You said so yourself!" she finished just as Fang had walked on stage. He pulled her into his arms and said,

"Calm down, she just trying something new." She still didn't look satisfied she saw me staring and gave me a look that said, _stay away from him he's mine!_ I just simply rolled my eyes and returned my gaze to our music teacher.

"Yes something new, now please take your seat!" I was pretty Shure she said her name but I didn't really like this red head so I diced to call fluffy. Fluffy huffed then stormed back to her seat where here and her friends started talking and pointing fingers at me. "I would like your two to sing I need you now, Max do you know it?"

"Yes I do."

"Good,Good, Laurence start the music now! You two" she pointed to Fang and I, "I want you to sing this as if you two are really in love!" she face the audience, "And all of you to be quite!" then she disappeared behind the curtain and the music started.

_ Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

( I turn and face Fang.)

_Max: Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

(Fang stepped closers and twirled me into his arms.)

_[Chorus:]_

_Fax: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

(Then spins me free and slide a strand of my hair behind my ear the hold's my hand.)

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

(Fang twirls me across the floor, Stage, and stops me just as the Chorus come.)

_[Chorus:]_

_Fax: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_ Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Fang: Oh whoa_

_Fax: Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_(Fang pulls me in to a hug. The spin me free.)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Max: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Fang: And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Max: Oh baby I need you now._

_(I walk over to fang and place my hand on his face and leans down and place a small soft kiss on my lips then we pull apart and bow to the crowd.)_

"Bravo, Oh so much chemistry! I think I have found my new lead of Romeo and Juliet!" just as Miss. Leering finished her senates Fluffy jumped up and ran back to the stage!

"But I'm Juliet!" Miss. Leering simply pushed the thought away with a wave of the hand. But fluffy wasn't going to be dismissed so easily. (A.N. Song they sing link here à ** watch?v=ErEjm1t4uOQ**)

"You already said I could have the part!" with a frown Miss. Leering shook her head yes understanding her predicament.

"What a shame though, I'm sorry max I forgot I had already given up the part. But do be her understudy if anything was to happen, well we would have you! So what do you say!"

"Well"

"Great! Now return to your seats as we try host our try out!" she shooed us off the stage I started back to my seat when fluffy sat down in my spot next to her boyfriend fang. I sighed as she stuck out her tongue I turned and sat down next a blond boy who looks close to my age.

"Hi my name's Dylan."

"Nice to meet you Dylan I'm Max." (A.N. Fang in my store band he is the lead singer of the pink spiders if you don't like hard core music then go away! J.k I love all my readers!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go Guy's chapter 3 is now up! **

Chapter 3,

Well to tell you the truth I was happy school was over at least until tomorrow anyway I started to walk home when I was pulled to the side and turned so I was facing who grabbed me. Whoever It was is going to get punched in the face. But when my eyes landed on the face I was relieved to see Wan,

"HI pricesa!" he said folding me into his arms.

"HI!" I said laughing. He put me down and smiled a big bright smile,

"So how was your first day of school!" my smile faded away after music class Fluffy and gaggle of girls and bullied me but in the end I gave them all black eyes. The principal was Bridget! One of my favorite scientist, she gave the girls detention and me a stern scolding and told me that fighting was wrong and to come to her if anything was wrong so I learned something knew today! After a few hugs and a pat on the head she sent me back to class.

"What? Who's but do I have to kick!" my smile came back but I shook my head.

"No one's Wan. But you can tell me why it is that you're here?"

"What am I not allowed to see my pricesa? It's been so long what a year now?"

"Try a day, and that's not a reason to come see me." I say rolling my eyes

"Why is it not!?" Wan said putting his hands on his hip copying me.

"Because I said so that's why!"

"Ah, and that is why you are my beautiful pricesa! So demanding!" he smiled hugging me aging I pulled back a looked him dead in the eye,

"Why did you come to see me Wan I want a good answer this time!" he gave me a long and very stretched out sigh. Then smiled when I cleared my throat,

"He's ready!" was all I need to here I snapped out my wings and took off I didn't care if any one saw me Wan would erase all who saw me memory.

It only took me about 12 minutes to get there and the lab is about 89 miles away! I can fly fast if I want to! I burst through the door yelling,

"Mom! Dad! I home!" I pushed open all the familiar double doors leading to all kinds of rooms. When I came to my old room, room 123, I smiled and pushed open the door. But this was no longer my room all the blue paint was gone and so was the white carpet. Replaced with a black and red carpet and black walls with white and sliver skulls on the walls too, I walked over to the bed and sat down didn't take them long to get over me leaving did it.

I bet you anything that Ellie my mother's real daughter did this. She want to be an interior designer she was one of the people I really hated leaving but we stay in contact over Skype and she made Shure my cell phone had her number in it. I was about to take a look in the closet when a voice rang out I turned just in time to see a teen boy with wings crash into me.

"James! Come back her- but the door slammed shut on whatever person was there, sounded like Maggie I have to buy her some make up ice-cream, she was really sweet and hated to be rough so who ever this kid was I already didn't like him. The kid sat up holding his head as waves of chestnut brown hair fell into his light green eyes.

"James do you mind getting of me?" I asked in a soft voice this must be the new re-combat experiment that Wan was talking about. James looked down at me and a slight blush came across his face.

"Sorry." He pulled himself up then helped me up. His blush went away and a hard look came on his face,

"Get out I don't want any more test! Just get out!" the door flung open making me jump a little so dad (Jeb) did it he gave this boy, James, telekinesis, Cool! I held up my hands and said,

"I'm not here to poke you with needles Jam-"but he cut me off placing his hand on my mouth.

"Don't call me James I want to be called Scar! Why can't I pick my name they let that Max kid do it! I pushed off his hand and gave him a frustrated look,

"They let me pick my name because I'm not a big tard like you." His eyes widened as he looked at me, "What?"

"You're Max, the one who will take me away from here?!" I am so going to kill Wan!

"I don't know I just know I was going to be the one to name you! So fair, who tried to name you James Scar?"

"Jeb" he said flatly.

"OH him, I can change your name if I want to and if you like Scar then so be it, but I do have to ask you why do you want your name to be Scar?" without a word he lifted his shirt revealing a big scar running up his chest. I gasped,

"What happened?"

"I didn't do what they wanted so Jeb had me punished." I could see his tears welding up in the corner of his eyes and form some strange reason I wanted to pull him close and tell him everything would be alright.

"I'll go tell Jeb where leaving now so pack your thing where leaving here as fast as we can." And with that I stormed down the hall and to the staff only room where I spent so many hour talking to Wan and everybody else. Jeb was sitting at the back of the room when he looked up with a big smile o his face.

"Max!" he jumped up and ran at me, I was only gone a day these people need some hobbies other then since! but before h could hug me i punched him in the face.

**Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you like it review please! i know that there really short but bear with me i'll post a longer chapter sometime =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it if not oh well hater a gunna hate right**

Chapter 4!

Jeb stumbled it took a lot of Shure will power not to hug him and say that I'm sorry, but what he did to Jams-, Scar, was not right. But instead of being angry he stood holding his nose blood was seeping between his fingers and running down his hands. My stomach did a flip at the sight but I stood my ground. He shook his head witch was a bad idea because blood got allover,

"Max when you're mad you never hit someone you talk it out." I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What you did to James, I mean Scar, was wrong! You never did anything like that to me." Jeb gaze softened.

"That's because your my daughter Max I would never hurt you."

"I'm not your real daughter though!" I say flinging my hands in the air.

"Yes Maximum you are!" I flinched here my full name he only said it when I did something wrong,

"No, you told me I was a test tube baby!" I said shaking my head and backed up to the door,

"Max you are my daughter! I had you with Dr. Martinez, you are my child!"

"Well I don't know how babies are made so of all I know your lying Fool!" I dropped kick him in the legs and ran out the door. Scar was just stepping out of his room when I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the window not stopping to open the window I slammed into the glass window falling what seemed to my death but I snapped out my wing as did Scar and flew home.

I asked Wan to enroll Scar to school and because he loves me so he did! It has been 6 weeks since then and Scar has adapted to school life just fine I think he even has friends! Today I was going over to fangs house to play some Black Ops. I didn't want Scar home alone so I sent him to his friend, Bob's house. I rung his door bell, he opened the door looking like he just got up from a nap but still refreshed at the same time.

"Oh, sorry is this a bad time?"

"No, no you're fine come on in."

His house was clean but very lived in, in the living room the game was all set up and he was already playing. He asked if I wanted anything to eat and after retrieving a bag of pretzels and a can of pringles we started to play. After a couple of levels, I began to notice how close I was sitting to him. Relising that he had a girlfriend I self-consciously moved to the other end of the couch. He looked up.

" What's wrong."

"Nothing, I just couldn't see very well." I lied

I looked at the clock, five hours had passed and it was 10 o'clock. I quickly got up and got my jacket, and opened the door. He got up fast and asked me where I was going.

"Home, its 10o'clock."

His face flashed surprise; apparently he wasn't watching the time either.

"See ya around." I said but as I was turning I saw a look of want on his face. Disappearing as quickly as it came, making me wonder if it really happened.

Fang POV

Watching her go down the drive until she was out of eyesight I kept a calm expression. But as I shut the door I slumped into the couch

"What was I thinking?!"

Max isn't the type to be into dating and I have a girlfriend. But her angry screams of profanity towards the players in the game kept ringing in my ears. I shook my head; I needed to get Max out of my mind. So I decided to call Lucy.

Max POV

When I arrived at home, I found every light in the house off. Scar must not be home yet. I opened the door to find a note on the table; saying:

_Max,_

_I be staying at Bob's house._

_Deuces_

_Scar_

Well that was unexpected. Well at least I have the house to myself tonight. I needed to clear my head; I decided to take a warm shower. I striped off my clothes and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good as it slid down my back relaxing my muscles. I spent about a half hour in the shower before I got out as I walked back to my room to put on my P.j's I heard a bang then someone curse under their breath. Slowly I crept to the living room the light in the living room was on their in front of me stood Dylan!

"BRO!" I yelled as he jumped and turned around to face me. His face redden slightly I didn't know why I was covered and stuff I shrugged my shoulder and walked over to him. "So why is it you broke into my house?" he looked really uncomfortable witch I didn't understand but pressed until he gave me answer.

"Your door was open and I thought that maybe you were in trouble so came in then I heard something down the hall and thought it was the intruder so I was looking for a bat or something and that's when

you came out." (A.N. max can pull her wings inside her body!) I never under stood boys, "Max maybe you should put on some clothes."

"I probs should." I said And with that I left a very red faced Teen boy in my living room as I went to change in to P.J's. I put on a blue tank top and some black sweat pants that had Peace symbol in rainbow down the leg and headed back out to Dylan. He was sitting uncomfortably on my couch when I came in and sat in the chair opposite to him.

"Well now that you're here anything you want to talk about because if I am right you live on the other side of town." His blushed a little. Then looked down at the ground,

"I was coming over to ask you something." She sighed man I just want to go to bed,

"Okay what is it?" Dylan look up and was pale.

"Do…YOUWANTTOGOOUT!" I raised a brow,

"What?"

"would… you like to go out?" I didn't understand then my mind flashed back to the video, _IF you see a boy and he get pale he totally has the hot for you! This means he wants to me your boyfriend,_

"Are you saying you want me to be your, what's the word…oh yeah, girlfriend." He redden again it was kind of cute.

"Yes…If you don't want to I mean that's okay."

"No, I want to" I said giving him a smile. He smiled in reasons. Then my mind flashed back to the video, Kiss him girl to seal the deal! And a kiss is what Fang did to me when we were singing.

"Well I should go, Bye" but before he could get up I reached over and landed my lips no his. His eyes widened but he kissed my back. Finley he pulled back making me frown,

"Did I do that wrong?" he smile and shook his head no,

"You did fine I was just surprised was all, but t was a nice surprise." He smiled and stood up I did the same. "Well I need to get going," he walked over to the door then stopped so he was looking at me,

"Wha-"I was cut off by his lips I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his wrapping my arms around his neck. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closers. We broke apart both smiling,

"That was a nice good bye" I said running my hands down my arms. He smiled and walked out of the door,

"Bye Max."

"Bye." I waved and waited of him to go down the main hall way and out the door that led to the stairs that led outside. I closed my door smiling and headed to my bed room and went to bed.

The next morning at school, I saw Scar and he looked really tired and slightly hangover. I'll have to scold him later Dylan walked over to me and grabbed my hand I smiled at him then we took our seat. Fang looked at me, then his eyes fell on Dylan and I hand enter twined a strange look passed over his face the he returned his gaze to Lucy. After the usual morning warm-up, Mrs. Leering paired us up for a singing exercise game. Making sure it was boy girl lineups we had to line up on opposite sides of the room. And since there are only 12 teens, this is how it went:

_Mrs. Leering:_ Larry and May; Bob and Jenifer; Gary and Sarah; Bill and Mary; Dylan and Lucy; and Max and Fang, pair up and find a song that expresses the feelings between the two of you.

Lucy physically huffed and practically stomped to the corner where Dylan slumped his shoulders followed behind. I turned to Fang, who gave me a lopsided grin in return. I started flipping through my I pod trying to find a song that "expresses me and possibly him." I came across jar of hearts mentally laughed lol I should sing this to Scar sometime.

"Well the only song that keeps passing my mind is just give me a reason" I said.

"Well I have nothing so why not." I started to laugh causing fang to look at me.

FANG POV

"What?" I asked

"I just realized that this is the second love song where doing together." I smiled and place my hand on his hart and said in a sarcastic voice,

"Because we are in love!" I said folding Max into a hug, she started laughing witch made me smile and laugh as well. She has a cute laugh, that wasn't wrong to think right?

"Just give me reason it is then!" Max said wiggling out of my hug, just as the doors to the Music Room Burst open and a Tall Mexican man and a bunch of guys on steroids looking bros followed behind him.

"Hello pricesa." Max stiffened,

"Wan what you are doing here." Max said jumping off the stage.

"I'm here for this." And two guys walked up with a limp looking boy in their hands.

"Scar!"

**Boom Shocker! Well here you go guys chapter 4 all done! I hope it was longer this time! I might not be able to update as often so I'm sorry about that guys but I'll still try! Please review and be truthful Fool! i like Wan. he's one Math bro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, man you guys it's been a long flipping time! Any who here yawls go!**

**Max POV**

**"Scar!" I started to run at the man holding his right arm when a bolt of electricity shot through me, sending me flying to the floor. A foot came down hard on my chest causing the wind to escape my lungs. I gasped for air but the foot pressed harder on my chest. Through the pain I looked up at Wans face. "Why are you doing this?" He smiled down at my face. **

**"Because Princesa I wantto be rich and powerful!" I glared at him I shoved my hand under his boot, ignoring the fiery pain in my body, and shoved my off. I sprung up slamming my fist into his face making him stumble backwards. **

**"Max!" I turned just as Dylan hoped off the stage. He ran over to me just as one of Wans goons jumped on me forcing me to the ground. "Get off her!" Dylan slammed his fist into the side of the man face. The man fell to the ground giving me time to get up and ram my foot into his fat ugly face. I ran over to Scar upper cutting the last guy that was holding him. He stumbled back out of the corner of my eye I spotted something run at me with some silver rod in there hand. Just as they neared me I jumped flying over there head and onto their back. **

** "Get off me!" Lucy yelled, I smiled and brought her down to the ground holding her face into the carpet. **

** "I knew there had to be a reason I hated you! Your experiment 109, half human half lizard." She reached back and grabbed my arms sinking her claws into my flesh. I slammed her head on the floor hard enough that she retracted her claws. I stood up pulling her to her feet winding my arm back just as I was about to slam my fist into her ugly lizard face she dug her claws into my stomach, "Ahhhhhh!" I grabbed at her hand as she twisted her hand around in my flesh. I pulled her hand out of my stomach twisted her hand hearing her bone snap. She screamed in pain, she went to stab me with her other hand but I jumped over head ageing landing on her shoulders and twisting her head fast hear a snap and leaping off and watched her fall to the ground. I looked to the stage to see a wide eyed Fang. **

** "Lucy!" He ran off the stage and towards me and Lucy corps. He bent down and turned her over her face looked nothing like it did before. Now a scaly face with two glasses eyes stared back at him. "Lucy what happened to you." Fang hung his head pulling Lucy closer to his body. Tears started falling down on Lucy face Fang closed her eyes, and laid her down. He stood and faced me. "Why?" **

**"Fang I," I looked away, He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little. I looked back at his face. Tears where trailing down his face, I was about to answer when a shirk rang out, I turned to see Lucy; standing back up she snapped her head back into place and shifted back into herself. **

**"You thought you c-"she was cut off by a sledge hammer being smashed into her head, her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the floor. Revealing a sick looking Shanana, **

**"WooooooooW! Girl that was some freaky stuff, oooooooH! I hate the Kardashians, Now that's done I'm out!" she dropped the sledge hammer and walked out the hole she must have made while we were all fighting, "Aye yo Shane bring the Car around!" She hoped into a white van and was gone. I turned back to Fang who looked like he just saw a lizard girl come back from the dead only to die again by some crazy white ghetto women sledge hammer, what a drama queen. **

**"Max's I know what you are," a gush of wind came and we appeared in a forest that had too much fog and an emo atmosphere. Fang had his back to me.**

**"Say it, say it out loud!" He turned to face me he gasped a little and bit his lip,**

**"Your, Your Michael Jackson!" *Face palm* I grabbed his shoulders.**

**"Guess again!" his eyes crossed as a bead of cold sweat poured down his face, I let go and ran and jumped into a near bush, "I'm a monster!" I bream of sunlight broke through the trees and landed on my face. I hissed and fell out of the bush. "I'm Crazy strong!" I picked up a pebble and threw it at his face.**

**"Ouch, That was my eye!" he held his hand to his eye, **

**"I have grace." I ran over to him tripping over air, and stumbled into him. He grabbed my shoulders and steadies me. **

**"You okay?" I looked up at his face; I pushed out of his arms and turned my back to him, **

**"No I'm not okay," I turned back to him jumping up on a rock. "I'm addicted to you! You're like my personal brand of Smarty's!" he walked over to the tree, "I try to stay away but my sweet tooth keeps me coming back to you." I looked into his eyes they were sparkling. I hoped out of the tree, I creased his face, and he gasped leaning into my palm. Uncrossing his eyes. I poked him in eyes; he retracted holding his other eye.**

** "Oh my glob! Why in the world did you do that!" I felt tears run down my face; I looked away off into the horizon.**

**"I couldn't watch you die." He smiled,**

**"Did you just turn me into a vampire?" he said. I shook my head, and looked back at him with a serious look,**

**"You had something in your eye. It was shining." Realization appeared on his face.**

**"That was just some pixie dust. It was left over form that Twilight move when the wind blew so came into my eye." I was about to say something when a hard object hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground passing out.**

**Shanana POV,**

**"Shane the last Kardashian is dead, Let's go!" Shane pulled up and I hoped in. "To K.F.C.!" Shane and I sped off down the highway. **

**"Are you sure that was a Kardashian, She looked Like Snooke." (if I spelled that wrong I'm sorry, I don't watch Jersey Shore anymore because it's really dumb! I made it to five minutes, then was done with it fo life.) **

**"Yeah it's a Kardashian….I think?" I shook my head, "Who really cares anyway." I pumped my fist into the air, "TO K.F.C.!" and we spend in to the horizon, On that day the world became a better place. **

**There You guys go chapter 5, Tell me how you like it! Bye MY NINJAS!**


End file.
